Could you be the one? chapter 7
by Mellinnium
Summary: Cruz and Mio become secret agents and go on a mission in the desert. Will the war finally be over or will this be just the beginning?


"NOOOOOOOO!" Cruz cried in agony to see his best friend...dead. Her body not moving a single inch, as he cried o his hearts content he felt himself being dragged away. "C'mon Cruz we gotta get outta here!" yelled Kuchinashi. "No I gotta go back for her!", "It's too late Cruz, SHE'S DEAD!" and with that Cruz was dragged away by his friends leaving the body of his dear friend. "I guess I broke my promise Mio"

2 hours and 55 minutes before this

Cruz stepped inside the infirmary and met the smiling face of Setsuna. "Hel-lo Cr-uz" she said trying her best to speak English. "Oh hey Cruz, surprised huh? We spent almost the whole night practices English" said Kuchinashi in her nurse outfit. "Oh hey Kuchinashi I was wondering where Mio was", "Oh she's probably in her cabin" with that Cruz left with a wave goodbye, disappointing Setsuna.

When Cruz got to her cabin he opened her door. "Mio?" he asked, but no one answered. He gave a low sigh and heard a male voice from the door. "She's on a mission and you're gonna meet her where she's headed, in the desert" said his commander. "You and her are being promoted to secret agents, and your first case is to investigate a secret base in the Sahara. Get to the base when your ready" he announced to Cruz.

40 minutes until the attack

They flew in on a plane, scarf's wrapped neatly around their necks to prevent sand, and some sunglasses. 'Man this plane is so old' Cruz thought. "Hey commander, what's the mission on basically?" asked Mio. "There is a gang of thieves that capture and rob the folks of Africa and Egypt. Then they leave them to dry up in the desert heat." explained the commander. As they landed Cruz looked around only to find sand. "Ok we're good" said Cruz. They tried to look out for a group of thugs, and they meant the strongest ones. One had white hair as white as snow, with tattoos all around his neck,and a gem in the middle of his forehead, name: Adam Blade. And the other purple long hair, with the ability to shape shift, she's very dangerous and very tough to deal with, name: Eve Neushwanstein.

15 minutes from the attack

Something black, no two things like a shadow appeared behind them. "Hi, we're just travelers tryin' to get trough the desert" said Mio. 'You better not screw this up Mio' thought Cruz. "No your not, your from the army. Well guess what?" said the womanish figure. "What?" Cruz asked. "You aint goin' back" said the male-ish figure. They grabbed their arms and carried them to their hide out, where many bottles probably thousands of gallons were. 'Luckily we have our wires with us, now baseplate can hear every word' suddenly he felt the wire being pulled off him. 'DAM!' the man looked at it "And you said you were travelers, hey boys apparently these goons think they can just stop us and get away with it. HOW BOUT WE TEACH THEM A LESSON!" yelled the man "YEA!" yelled all the men in reply. the man gave them a sinister smirk and whispered out a warning. "you're dead meat"

2 minutes from the attack

"Mio! Cruz! Dam they ransacked our equipment" said the commander. "What do we do now general?" he asked. "Send in everyone, doesn't matter who it is, just send them in" said the general.

1 minute from the attack

"Brain push!" yelled Cruz and knocked a few men back. When Cruz became a secret agent they granted him and Mio powers they HAD to use, Cruz chose telekinesis and Mio chose power. "Mio smash"she yelled pounding the ground also sending some soldiers fighting Cruz heard a ticking sound. 'Dam!' he thought. (*booooom*)

"NOOOOOOOO!" Cruz cried in agony to see his best friend...dead. Her body not moving a single inch, as he cried o his hearts content he felt himself being dragged away. "C'mon Cruz we gotta get outta here!" yelled Kuchinashi. "No I gotta go back for her!", "It's too late Cruz, SHE'S DEAD!" and with that Cruz was dragged away by his friends leaving the body of his dear friend. "I guess I broke my promise Mio" the place had blown up into pieces.

while on the plane Cruz took out his phone. "Hello?" said the man. "You killed your own men", "Who cares? I know certainly not me or Eve" said the man, Cruz could hear him snicker in the background. "The war between you and the army might not be over but my war with you and Eve isn't. I'm coming for you...Adam Blade!", "Good luck with that kid. Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!"


End file.
